The treatment equipment according to the invention is used particularly in paper machines and in other web-forming machines. In present treatment equipment, the blade holder is made from metal and includes many components attached to each other. The blade holder is attached to the frame and includes a jaw component, in which there is a throat for a blade. Metal and composite blades are generally used, but plastic blades are also possible. Usually, the blade is used to doctor the moving surface or to smooth a substance spread on the moving surface.
Metal blade holders are heavy and require a load-bearing frame. In addition, metal blade holders are rigid, so that they conform poorly to the profile of the surface. In addition, composite blades become scratched in a metal blade holder during blade changing. In addition to the above, the manufacture of the blade holder requires numerous machining stages. In addition, the attachment devices holding the components of the blade holder together can become detached during use, causing process problems. The attachment devices also easily gather dirt.
DE patent number 1,151,433 discloses a blade holder, in which there is also a backing blade. The backing blade is used to support the blade, which is significant especially when using thick but soft plastic blades. The backing blade can then be used to transmit sufficient force to the actual blade.